Shining Emerald
by immafairytailwizard
Summary: A world full of Wizards/Mages, Creatures, guilds and much more! (similar to fairy tail basically) Iesha StarRider usually travels the world for a living with her partner Lucky the Cat. Her next stop is at Litherium City, she realize that her late Master use to go to a guild here. When she went there her whole life completely change.


500,000 years ago, humans were nothing to mankind. The world back then was full of evil creatures. Dragons, monsters, devils, demon, and much more. They are call Blackenoid. Though the strongest of all, is the Dark Angels. They are the most cruelest, most devious creatures that have live on this planet. Many human and Blackenoid were to afraid to even face. Though their were one Dark Angel who have seen the light off good, and thanks to the light, he have shown to all human and Blackenoids, that their is more than being bad. This man who showed the light is name Takao. The humans and more than half of the Blackenoid agreed and drop their ruthless way. But the other Blackeniod refuse to, and because of that, since Takao is the most strongest in the world, he sent the bad Blackeniod the underground world, where they will be no freedom. And to make sure they stay out, he used a unbreakable seal, so no Blackenoid can get through the other side. After all that, all the Dark Angles turn into pure white Angels, the dragons lived peacefully, everyone was getting along. Until, after many decades later, Takao went out of control for some reason. He was mad and furious, that he killed himself for it. Since he is the strongest being in the world, the magic power that was inside of him went all over the world. The man had so much powers, in order for those power to stay controlled, they had to find someone else to obtain it. But no one can handle that much of power, so it has been separated into several magical source. Destruction, Oblivion, Chaos, Darkness, and ntoost scariest of all, Death. Well that's the one we so far discovered. Ever since Takao died, a quarter of he world population, began to be all bad, and more comes every month. Not to mention, the seal that keeps lock of the Blackeniod was partly unlock. They still can't go to the otherside, but their spirit can. No one can see them. This tradergy will make the demons haunt humans and whisper to their ears to make the wrong choice. And so because of that, the Angels decided to help the humans from the Demons. So they both made a Law.

"For each and every time, someone wants to make a choice, the Angel and Demons must battle and whoever won, will help the creature and/or humans with their choice."

Mostly the Angels have won over these years, which made the world a whole lot of less evil. But their one thing everybody is worried about, Takao Powers. Rumors been spread that whoever holds this power is bound to make the world a living hell. This is how the Power of Takao works, it will be pass by generation. For example, it will be the dragon turns to hold this power, well only some can hold. Then once all of the one holds the power dies, will go to the monster race. The one who holds this power, shall not be trusted, or at least what everyone says. These being who holds the power are extremely powerful. Why? Because, say for example, who ever hold the magic of Oblivion can destroy a huge mountain with just a single touch. This this is how powerful these Wizard are. People find out the one who holds it by the mark.

Later on, By 450,00 yrs later, it was the Angels turn for their people to hold this power. Since the Angels are so strict if this, they found the one who hold it, and gave them magical hand cuff that makes them not to use their powers no matter what. Anyway, the devils (demon) heard the Angels have the Wizards who holds the power, they thought they would be next. For some reason, all the creature were able to get out of the Underground World. The Demons made war with the Angels. Both underground and Sky world were destroy, including the existence of Angels and Demon. Their were no survivor...

After 50,000 yrs later, no have heard nor seen Angels and Demons. Also the one who holds the Power Of Takao...


End file.
